


Unexpected

by AmyArachne



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, But only occasionally, GTAV AU, Hacker!Gavin, Hitman!Ryan, M/M, Sex happens this time around, bottom!Gavin, bottom!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyArachne/pseuds/AmyArachne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTAV Au. A brief insight into the sex life of Ryan and Gavin, a contract killer and a world renowned hacker respectively. Things aren't always as one might anticipate, and yeah, sometimes they are. </p>
<p>A kind of sequel thing to 'Complementary'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

For a couple of high profile criminals, one might assume that their sex is spectacularly kinky. All whips and chains and maybe a couple purchases from Bad-Dragon.com.

Though their status as a couple isn’t publicized, people generally take one look at Haywood and decide he makes a hell of a Dom. The firm lines of his shoulders, the way all his movements are capable and calculated, even how his occasional smile sends chills down the spines of men who aren’t sure why it’s there. And then you have Gavin, slim and angular, hyperactive, who bends so easily to a firm hand on the back of his neck.

Even their few close friends who get to see them together make assumptions about what they’re like I bed. Michael, whose skills in pyrotechnics are well noted by military corporations and every gangster looking to make an explosive statement. He’s one of the few people to have ever seen Ryan and Gavin act like a couple, who has seen them exchange kisses and cuddle on a couch, do disgustingly cute couple stuff like share food off each other’s plates.

There is little doubt in Micheal’s mind that at the end of the day, Gavin is wearing a gag and taking it hard from the back. The way Ryan’s voice will go firm and dark sometimes, how Gavin shivers in response, leans in, all soft and pliant while wearing a shit eating grin.

And the rumors are partially true, Gavin’s been known to sit tenderly on some days because Ryan decided to shove him into the nearest surface, vertical or horizontal, and fuck him with nothing but a cursory two fingers and some cheap lube. There’s nights where Gavin puts Ryan’s hands around his throat and has a collar of finger shaped bruises the next day, nights where Gavin gags on Ryan’s cock, begging for more whenever he had enough air to speak.

But those nights are few, and an individual can’t only survive on chaos and risk and maintain their sanity. No, Ryan and Gavin find peace in one another. For all of Gavin’s hyperactive babbling, there’s long moments of silence, comfortable, sweet silence that stretches between them like honey.

Though Ryan’s gaze might be dark and often frightening, though his grip may be firm and his voice steady as a war drum, his touch turns tender when pushes through the locks of Gavin’s hair. His voice soft as he whispers praises into the arching curve of Gavin’s spine.

It’s much more often that Ryan holds one of Gavin’s long, furry legs over his shoulder and fingers him open slow enough to have him mewling, so open and relaxed that Gavin has to clench down to feel just how many fingers Ryan’s gradually eased into him.

It’s much more often that they’re the tide meeting the shore, greeting one another with practiced ease, exchanging lazy, dragging kisses as they take pieces of each other for their own and both feel more complete for it.

Ryan may be thunder, rolling and ominous, sending his vibrations through your bones. Gavin may be lightening, bright and brilliant and startling, but there’s a synchronicity, a peaceful beauty to a storm that no one can deny. An eye of the storm is the most peaceful place, after all.

Not that the sex is always slow, if that was the case, Gavin’s head would have burst off by now. Sometimes Ryan ruts into him in fast, sharp thrusts, one hand around Gavin’s slim shaft, the other just holding him close.

Sometimes Gavin gets impatient, shoving Ryan to his back and taking what he needs with rolls of his agile hips. It’s those moments that Ryan often forgets to breathe as his lover moves atop him, flushed and needy, making Ryan feel raw in his affection, in his protectiveness. In his utter dependence on the gorgeous, electric shock of a man who bares his throat, his wrists, his belly so easily.

Ryan likes his control, and Gavin never pauses in giving it to him. He knows Ryan needs it, knows that his life is cutthroat, that any job might be his last, that every shot he takes leaves a mark in him, that there’s a constant balancing, juggling act of trust in Ryan’s life and he needs a soft, easy constant who he can rely on to just give when he needs it.

That isn’t to say that Gavin doesn’t take charge every now and then. Because those dark bars that Ryan often waits in accumulate the occasional person who’d like to see what it’s like to be fucked by the infamous Haywood. There’s the odd target or client who’ll drop themselves in Ryan’s lap, let their touches linger flirtatiously, even make salacious offers at the end of a negotiation.

And very notable, grabbed Ryan’s ass and offered to fuck all that seriousness out of him. Ryan broke his wrist, which is the general response he has to all of these offers, though less extreme unless the proposal warrants it.

The key word there being general, because Gavin might think that Ryan’s eyes stayed too long on the low cut of a dress, or lingered over the curve of a pert arse, and his jealously rears its head, vicious and ready. (Gavin has been known to watch Ryan’s negotiations through the nearest camera when he has the time, or when he knows the client has a particular reputation). It’s those times that Gavin decides that Ryan needs a reminder on exactly who he belongs to.

When Gavin tops, it’s never fast, never hard. Ryan needs coaxing into it, needs to be rubbed down, loosened up, made to come at least once in Gavin’s clever mouth. Needs to be close as Gavin sinks long, agile fingers into him and makes the killer see stars. It’s far too easy for Ryan to feel trapped, to feel vulnerable, for his instincts to kick in and the night will end in a much less pleasant way.

So when Gavin tops, it’s slowly, it’s with care, it’s with patience and determination. To remind Ryan that he’s Gavin’s and only Gavin’s, that he has no business looking down other people’s goodies. He fucks him deeply, and leaves bite marks on Ryan’s shoulders, even as he worships him with his hands.

They are the definition of synchronization, but neither man actually works entirely in the extremes. Affection and peace are the necessary counterpoints to Ryan’s violent, hectic lifestyle. Calm and assurance are what keep Gavin sane after hours of high tension coding.

Really, in the grand scheme of things, for a couple of the CIA’s most wanted, they’re spectacularly vanilla. But their sex life is hardly boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some more prompt ideas at theonlyheir.tumblr.com. I love writing these two in this verse. I hope you like it. Comments and Kudos really make my insides go all warm and fuzzy.


End file.
